The Search
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and friends go on a search for some rare gemstones that are supposedly hidden in a remote mountain.


Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and I are listening to the radio inside Phineas and Ferb's house, and an ad comes up.

"Coming up today, rumor is that there are some rare gemstones hidden somewhere in Mt. Dannerest. Some people think it's a myth, but others are setting out to prove them wrong. Many have tried, many have failed. Be one of the first to find the gemstones, and you'll be famous!"

Normally, ads are something we skip when listening to the radio, but this one actually sounds interesting. Being the optimistic and daring pair I know, Phineas and Ferb, of course, are interested in finding those gemstones that were supposedly hidden in some mountain someplace far from here.

"What kind of jewels do you suppose could be hidden, there?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe rubies" said Isabella.

"Or sapphire" I said, "Or emerald, or maybe even diamonds!"

"Just think, us being the first to discover the rare gemstones." said Phineas.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" he exclaimed.

With that said, all four of us proceed to get into a giant paper airplane, bringing mountain-climbing equipment with us. Even with all the gear we're going to use, I'm nervous about climbing up something a lot taller than me, but I go along with them, as I'd like to prove to everyone I can do physical things and see these gemstones for myself. Candace shows up, angry, as usual.

"All right, boys!" she said, "What do you think you're doing this time?"

"Hi Candace." replied Phineas, "We just heard there were some rare gemstones hidden in Mt. Dannerest, and we're going to try to find them."

"Oh that's just a stupid myth!" scoffed Candace, "And to prove it, I'm coming with you!"

I roll my eyes, knowing Candace will probably fail at trying to prove us wrong, like how she always fails to bust Phineas and Ferb, but don't say anything on the chance that she is right. The five of us fly all the way across the country in the giant paper airplane, which turns out to be surprisingly strong for something that's made of paper, with Ferb driving and Phineas navigating.

"According to the map, Mt. Dannerest should be 30 miles up north" said Phineas.

With that said, we fly up north, where we see meadows and fields everywhere. We land near a mountain range in a remote area. I expect it would be freezing here, from my experience going up mountains, but actually, the weather is pretty nice. Wearing helmets, harnesses, elbow- and kneepads, and cleats, we climb up a tall, gray mountain, where the gemstones are supposedly hidden.

"How much farther are we supposed to go until we reach the top?" complained Candace, "I'm getting tired now!"

"Come on!" urged Phineas, "We're almost halfway there!"

And we climb and climb for what feels like hours. Mountain climbing is a cool new experience for me, but I have to agree with Candace. While Phineas is still excited as we are getting closer to the top of the mountain, the rest of us are getting tired from all this climbing.

"I can see the top from here!" exclaimed Phineas, "We're almost there, guys!"

"Last one to reach the top is a rotten egg!" exclaimed Isabella.

We race to the top, bumping into each other on the way. For a while, I ahead of everyone else, but soon, Isabella is in the lead, so she is the first to reach the top and start digging.

When the rest of us finally arrive, we soon join in with her. So far, we have been finding only sticks and rocks.

"See boys?" Candace claimed, "The whole rare-gemstones-in-the-mountain thing is just a myth!"

"There are no jewels in here!" she continued, "Nothing but dirt and rocks!"

Just when we are about to give up, Isabella digs even further and finds something interesting.

"Guys, look what I found!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Sapphire!" I shouted. I dig one last hole and stand there with my mouth agape, holding a ruby.

"And diamonds, and look, even gold!" exclaimed Phineas, digging up clear-looking minerals and yellow-colored lumps.

"Well, what do you know." said Candace, "There were jewels in this mountain! I can't believe I was actually wrong!"

We are so caught up admiring the jewels we have found that we don't notice someone is missing. When I finally turn around, I see that Ferb is not here with us, joining in on the discovery. I thought he must still be climbing his way up, but I find that I am wrong. Looking down, I notice something falling and hear screaming. Upon careful sight, I realize that is Ferb and that must have slipped on his way up, or just after he reached the top. With my concern for my friends taking over, I immediately climb down without my gear to save him, getting multiple scratches and scrapes on my arms and legs.

"Hold on! I'm coming, Ferb!" I shouted.

Ferb bumps into and brushes up against walls of the mountain on the way, but fortunately, I get down fast enough to catch him.

"It's okay." I reassured, clutching his arm, "I got you."

Ferb looks absolutely shocked, but he climbs onto my back. Our combined weight makes it difficult for me to move, but I somehow manage to piggyback him back onto the top of the mountain.

"There you are, you two!" said Phineas, "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, Phineas." I said, "I just had to save Ferb from falling to his death. What did we miss?"

"Oh, not much." replied Phineas.

Someone notices us, and in just a few minutes, a camera crew and some reporters arrive, most in a helicopter, a few by climbing up, at the mountain. Of course, they are absolutely surprised to see us with the gemstones, as we are just kids.

"You may recall there has been rumor that some rare gemstones have been hidden in the remote Mt. Dannerest, and it turns out, it is true!" exclaimed an announcer, speaking in front of a camera, "Behind me, five kids have discovered some precious jewels on the mountaintop. What kind of jewels did they find, you ask? Well, let's get a closer look."

A camera turns its focus onto the mountaintop, zooming in on us with the jewels and gold. I feel a little uncomfortable, as I've never been filmed, and I'm afraid my parents would find out from watching this. Just then, a few reporters and a photographer come up to us. While we answer some questions, a newspaper editor records what is happening.

"So you are the one who has uncovered the rare, hidden gemstones." he said.

"Yes. And my friends, here." replied Phineas.

"Aren't you kids a little too young to be exploring the mountain by yourselves?"

"Yes." said Phineas, "Yes we are."

"So what's it like being the first people to discover them?" he asked us.

"Well, it's kind of cool, actually." answered Phineas, "We thought it'd be fun to travel here and see for ourselves, if the rumor is really true."

"So now that you found the precious gems, what are you going to do with them?" another reporter asked.

"Well, we're just going to put them back where we found them." replied Isabella, "We wouldn't want anyone to misuse them for their selfish gain."

The photographer takes several pictures, some of us, and others of the gemstones and gold.

A couple hours later, when we return to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, we find our story in the paper. Have we become famous!

"When Mom reads this, you're so busted!" said Candace, running off with our copy of the newspaper.

She tries to show it to Phineas and Ferb's mom, but somehow, the story disappears from the paper.

"Look, Mom!" shouted Candace, "Phineas and Ferb have discovered gemstones hidden in a mountain!"

"Uh huh" said a skeptical Phineas and Ferb's mom, "Well, as usual, I see no proof."

"What?" No!" shouted Candace.

Phineas and Ferb's mom walks away, leaving a confused Candace standing there in disbelief.

"Jolie, thank you" said Ferb, "for saving my life."

"You're very welcome, Ferb." I said, as he hugs me.

I could have sworn Ferb just kissed me on the cheek, but maybe I am just imagining this.


End file.
